Knowing and Understanding
by BlueBow
Summary: A not-safe-for-work one-shot between Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Mondo Owada, and my OC. Contains explicit scenes, and some male-on-male action. Don't like, don't read.


"Knowing and Understanding"

A one-shot three-way between Mondo Owada, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and my OC, Lucille Wridge. I do not own Danganronpa or any of its characters. This story is meant to take place during the killing game canon, on the night that Mondo and Kiyotaka challenge each other to an endurance contest in the sauna. Story contains explicit sexual scenes and one scene of male-on-male intercourse. Don't like, don't read. Please leave a review if you'd like to tell me what you liked or disliked in this story. I could always use the suggestions, as there will always be room for improvement as a novice fanfic writer. Enjoy!

"Knowing and understanding. There will always exist a chasm between the two." Her father always told her that. For example, an attorney can know the motive behind a crime, but more often than not, it's near impossible to understand a motive. Likewise, if a person looks at a painting, they can name what they see, but oftentimes they won't understand why the picture was created or what it means, at least, not immediately.

Lucille Wridge mulled over her father's words for what seemed like an eternity as she tried to process what had just transpired. Less than fifteen minutes ago, Lucille had made her way to the public bathhouse on the first floor of the school building, as she was having trouble sleeping. A good, warm soak always seemed to help the Ultimate Prosecuting Attorney clear her mind, and since the students had made a commutative vow to not venture outside their rooms after Monokuma's nighttime announcement, she assumed the bath would be deserted. Lucille was not so lucky, as she bumped into the Ultimate Lucky Student, Makoto Naegi, who seemed to just be leaving.

"Makoto? What are you doing up?" Lucille inquired, her lips gravitating towards her habitual smirk. "I would've expected you to already be in bed. You don't seem like the type to be a rule-breaker."

Makoto flinched at this statement. Being the Ultimate Prosecutor, Lucille's words, while not meant to hurt, could be unintentionally accusatory at some points, as she had practically grown up at her father's side while he was making and breaking cases in the courtroom. "Well, I would've, but…" Makoto quickly explained that he had been roped into being a witness to an endurance contest between Ultimate Moral Compass Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Ultimate Biker Gang Leader Mondo Owada. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you. They seemed pretty… invested."

"Uh-huh…" the girl closed her eyes as if visually processing the information put before her. _Hmm…I'd rather not get involved, but knowing those two, they probably wouldn't even let the pits of hell from stopping their pissing contest. I might as well be there to stop a potential trial from happening._ Content with her conclusion, Lucille opened her eyes and responded, "The goal of an attorney is to procure the truth so that the remaining citizens will be less threatened by the thought of injury or death. That said, I've faced scarier in the courtroom." Makoto seemed to be a bit dumbfounded by what the frilly teenager was saying, to which she shrugged her shoulders and added, "Besides, I'm breaking the nighttime rule more thoroughly than you, seeing as how I will be out longer than our decided curfew." Lucille gave the warmest smile she could muster, to which Makoto responded with a relieved grin and a wave as he walked off. Satisfied that she had made amends and was improving her friendly, school-life behavior, Lucille disappeared behind the curtain to the bathhouse.

Sure enough, upon entering the bathhouse, Lucille immediately spotted the prefect's pristine white jacket and pants draped over the bench, accompanied by his black boots sitting on the floor next to his clothes. Upon further investigation, Lucille realized that Mondo's clothes were nowhere to be found.

"He must have gone into that sauna with everything on…" Lucille pondered. "Idiot…who does he think he's trying to impress? Only one person is gonna see him do it, so why doesn't he…" _Leave his clothes out here? Enter the bath with just a towel just like Taka did? Taka's already…_ Lucille vigorously shook her head, so as to drain her mind of these thoughts. "You didn't come to fantasize, you came to take a ten-minute soak. That's it."

Wearing her silver hair down with no accessories or hairbands to speak of may have proven inconvenient to other workers, not to mention far from fashionable, but that just followed Lucille's own creed of pursuing the truth. _If I am to find the truth, why falsify my own appearance?_ This was her common retort to popular girls asking if she wanted to visit the hairdresser or a makeup artist. She may have groomed herself for trials and various other important meetings, but that was beside the point; however, this does not mean that Lucille was completely unkempt. Miss Prosecutor had inherited her sense of fashion from her father, choosing to dress in very formal clothes as a result. Starting from the collar of her shirt, Lucille untied the ribbon holding her collar together, folded it neatly, and placed it carefully in the chest pocket of her light pink flannel shirt. After unbuttoning her shirt and removing her bra, she toed off her shiny black mary janes and lace white socks, then proceeded to unbutton her black skirt and slide it and her lacey white panties off in one fluid motion.

Discarding her clothes on the bench, trying to match the completely wrinkle-free folding Taka had accomplished, but giving up after her third attempt, Lucille entered the bath with her towel tightly wrapped around her figure. The steam immediately filled her pores with a warm embrace, droplets of moisture already settling on her smooth skin. Lucille always found solace in the bathhouse, whatever she was worrying about dissipating as she let the warm water and vapor seep through her skin.

Before she could dip her feet into the water, Lucille's mind flashed back to the fact that she was far from alone in the bath. Lucille looked toward the door to the sauna, boggled that Taka and Mondo, the two LOUDEST people among the fifteen other students who entered the academy, were having a "Man-Off" in the room right across the way and were muffled by the muggy air and the wooden paneling covering the walls. _Muffled?_ Them _?_

"I don't think it would hurt to check on them…" Lucille mumbled. "I mean, on the list of deadliest C.O.D.s in this school, I don't think heatstroke would get high marks, but still..." Allowing her curiosity to get the better of her, she quietly crept up to the window in the door that would allow her to see what was transpiring within. As she came closer and closer to the door, Lucille heard a distinct sound that she knew all too well. A moan? _That was Taka's voice though…_ Unwilling to falter, Lucille tiptoed to the small window set into the door, peeked through and-

-She would never forget what she saw. Both teens were completely bare, Taka's towel and Mondo's clothes scattered on the floor, Taka in Mondo's lap, bouncing slowly up and down along a long length that Mondo had produced, the larger man embracing Taka with overwhelmingly muscled arms and both were moaning incoherently. Lucille backed quickly away from the door until she hit the pole opposite the door, and then it happened.

It happened all at once. It was a small flash, but Lucille felt every fiber on her skin being set ablaze as her mind was privy to images of both Mondo and Taka taking her in their arms, assaulting her with sinful pleasures on either side of her body. Every nerve in her body felt fried as Lucille moaned in startled ecstasy at the sudden flashback of a past passionate affair that she couldn't recall. Suddenly, Lucille flashed back to where she was, breathing heavily and beginning to feel a moistness accumulating between her legs.

"Wh-wh-what was that?" She asked, attempting to catch her breath from such a sudden vision. Her face felt hot. Reaching up to touch her face and check if she was just feverish, her hand came away extremely warm, warmer than the sauna could ever hope to make her skin. Lucille knew that she had never known either boy before arriving at Hope's Peak Academy, and the only memory she had of being taken by a male was full of pain and betrayal. Yet, something in that vision felt so familiar to the girl, as though it was something she should have remembered fondly. Whatever it was, every fiber of Lucille's body was telling her that she NEEDED to feel that again, the full version this time. Lucille knew what her vision was, what she was looking at; however, she didn't fully understand the how, when, or why of what she saw. She doubted that either of them would comply, especially not Taka, who was uptight about every rule in the book, but she had to take that risk.

"I mean, I've already figured out that I like both of them more than I thought I ever would, so it wouldn't hurt to try." Strengthening her resolve, Lucille slowly lowered her naked body into the bath, calmly awaiting both boys to exit the sauna. _Wait_. She stood up again, water dripping now from her still-toweled body. _I'm going to give myself to two boys I've known for less than_ a week's time?.. _Well, yeah, what else is new?_

Lucille groaned and raised her hand to her face, pinching the bridge of her nose in exhausted irritation. She always seemed to argue inwardly like this whenever a difficult decision needed to be made, and thankfully no one knew this side of her but herself. _You can't just give your body up just like that? Whatever happened to getting to know your partner better? Having a sloped progression of romance, not a steep incline?...Aw come on girl, you know you want it, and you want it_ bad _…Even then, Taka could be worth considering, but that Biker Gang Leader? Isn't he the type of person that you_ hate _? Those rabble-rousers who don't seem to know their place so they wreak_ havoc _and run amok instead?...What's your point?...It's not a good influence on her!...That's what makes it_ H-O-T _… Listen to me, what you're doing is an irreversible mistake!...A mistake that you will never regret. I mean, look at those two!_

With a huff, Lucille splashed back down into the water. _I wouldn't forget feeling an experience like that vision enabled me to go through. If I find this ecstasy and that one to be one and the same feeling, or at least practically synonymous, then I'll be one step closer to the truth about this school…_ Finally realizing just what she was readying herself to do, Lucille chuckled. "I never thought I would act on something so recklessly, much less something like THIS." Five minutes passed, then ten, until finally the sauna door opened to reveal Mondo exiting with Taka at his shoulder, his arm across the other's back. Taka appeared to be nearly unconscious, but Lucille's worries were dispelled when she saw his eyes open slightly and his lips move subtly, perhaps responding to a question Mondo had asked him. Taka's towel was back around his waist again and Mondo had his clothes on, and both were in the process of exiting the room until Lucille, waking up from her distracted haze, remembered why she had been waiting.

"Wait." She spoke, quietly, but just loud enough to assert her presence. Mondo stopped with his hand on the knob as he turned to see Lucille slowly rise out of the water, meekly clutching her towel while not very effectively covering her body. "U-uhm, there's something…"

"Whaddya want?" Mondo asked roughly. Short, sweet, and to the point, a bit blunt too, as Lucille had become accustomed to. Silence dominated the room save for the incessant pounding of Lucille's tepid heart. Swallowing and taking a deep breath, she finally opened her mouth and formed a sentence.

"I-I want you both to have sex with me." Lucille practically choked on her words. Taka's eyes immediately flew open and he stood up straighter to look her in the eye, wondering if he had heard her right. Mondo's jaw fell and he couldn't help but stare at this girl, the same girl who constantly called him out for rushing headlong into dangerous situations without thinking and always kept a level head when it came to important decisions. This chick was asking him to- "You-wait, what?" "Huh?"

"I said I want-"

"This is a school environment, those practices are not welcome in-"

"Please." With this Lucille strode forward, ditching the towel behind her, snatched Taka's free left hand and allowed it to grasp her now uncovered right breast. Taka's eyes widened and he gasped near silently at this alien experience. His hand was still warm from staying in the sauna so long, or perhaps he had used it in his foreplay with Mondo?

"Th-this…We shouldn't do this. It's against the rules!" Taka was close to reverting back to his old energetic self, but with a groggy voice and tired eyes.

"Please, I just wa-ahn!" Lucille moaned at the sudden touch her left breast received. Mondo had responded to her plea, and the misty gaze he was giving her signaled to her his agreement. Still adjusting to the warm, calloused palm clutching her other breast, Lucille turned slightly towards Taka. "D-do you want to rest in the dressing room?"

"I-I…" the prefect was flabbergasted, unable to form a coherent sentence. Whether that was due to the drowsiness-inducing steam or the fact that he was about to let a sexual practice happen right in front of him…Heck, that he might even be dared to participate in it! The thought felt unclean, and yet the only words running through his head were _"Yes or No?"_

"You don't hafta if you don't wanna." Mondo spoke plainly, his tone serious. Taka looked into Mondo's eyes and saw that the biker wasn't planning on leaving the room anytime soon. That said, he _had_ been given the option…

"I need to think." Taka curtly muttered and exited the room, leaving Lucille, Mondo, and the blanket of steam. Mondo's hand hadn't budged, unsure whether to begin or retreat. "Hey, princess, you still wanna do this?" Lucille hated the nickname Mondo had given her on day one with a passion, and was about to speak out about it for the umpteenth time, but she thought against it as she stared into purple irises, boring back into her own silver eyes. Lucille closed the space between them, letting Mondo's hand fall, and locked her arms around his neck. "Think about it: would the Ultimate Prosecutor have asked for such a thing without pondering it thoroughly?" she murmured, hoping to God that she sounded seductive. Even though Lucille silently kicked herself for using such eloquent words when "I'm sure" would have functioned just fine, her attempts were fruitful as he cupped her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers. The immediate spark pleased both of them, spurning Lucille to run one hand through Mondo's hair and the other down his back. Lucille swiftly shoved Mondo's jacket off of his shoulders, and the two only broke the kiss to remove the tank top he had on underneath. Mondo slid his hands from her face to her jaw to her shoulders, finally wrapping both arms across her upper and lower back as he brought her ever closer, losing himself in the kiss. The biker and prosecutor caressed, they stroked, poking and prodding as they slowly yet thoroughly explored each other's bodies, the heat of the bathhouse fading as the only sounds they heard were the other's heart beating. The two embraced deeply, enamored in their lip-lock as Lucille began to run her hands over Mondo's chest, which was as chiseled as she imagined it would be, while Mondo let his hands wander from her back to her waist, to her shoulders, along her breasts, finally letting one hand rest on her hip as the other began to subtly stroke and prod her slit. Lucille gasped quietly and thrust her hips forward, demanding more of the sensation. Her slit came into contact with Mondo's now erect prick under his jeans, causing him to bite back a moan with a possessive growl. He turned them around and gently pushed Lucille's back against the wall and thrust against her twice more, eliciting a small moan from her each time. Finally, Mondo stood back, his hands braced against the wall behind her as he took in every inch of the girl baring herself before him. Lucille's arms were at her sides as tried to catch her breath, watching Mondo's lustful gaze travel along her body.

"S-so…do you like what you see?" Lucille crooned, trying to lighten the mood. Inside, she was scared out of her mind, as she thought that anything he might do, whether for his enjoyment or hers, would dredge up memories of the afternoon she was forced to mature, but her fears were dashed when Mondo spoke next.

"You're so fuckin' beautiful," Mondo whispered distantly, as if reassuring himself that what he was looking at was actually there. Lucille flushed at his comment, gazing back into his eyes as he looked into hers. Both closed their eyes as they leaned forward to reinitiate their kiss, each teen's hands on the other's shoulders. Lucille finally allowed her tongue to run across Mondo's lips, Mondo opening his mouth slightly to allow her curious tongue entrance. He ran his hands down her body to her breasts, groping one while gently pinching the nipple of the other. Lucille moaned into Mondo's mouth as their tongues continued their sinful dance. She ran her hands down Mondo's bare chest to the front of his jeans, his hips jerking slightly in response to her gentle touch. Lucille fumbled with the zipper until she could pull down his pants and underwear in one swift motion and reveal his manhood to her. She pulled away from their kiss, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths as she looked down to view what she had uncovered.

"Bigger than I thought…" Lucille shivered at the thought that she had seen one before, but attributed this to the flashback she had. She shifted her eyes back to Mondo's, a bemused smirk on his face as he watched her awe. "Mondo, uhm…" A pause. Just long enough to concern the man sending every nerve of her body into tingling seizures. "This as far as you wanna go, Lucy?" She fidgeted. Not just because she was uncomfortable with the question she was about to ask, but also because she didn't know how to respond to what Mondo had just called her. No one she knew had ever called her this before, not even as a nickname or pet name, not even her own father called her that. Lucille felt an orgasmic chill run down her spine as she thought that Mondo had already claimed her with that name, now she needed to be physically claimed. "Mondo, which entrance?"

"Huh?" A confused look passed across Mondo's face as he processed her question. Realization hit as his face reddened. "Uh, ya think the slicker part would be easier for Taka?" Blunt as always, but Lucille nodded. "He is recovering from the pleasure you gave him, so the easier the better."

"Alright, turn around then." Lucille turned towards the wall and placed her hands in front of her to brace herself. Mondo inserted his index finger into his mouth and began producing as much saliva as he could, removing his finger and then beginning to gently poke and prod at Lucille's passage. She moaned indiscreetly when he finally pushed his finger in and began to move it in and out, beginning to twirl it in a way that made Lucille feel she would melt over his touch. Two, then three fingers, Lucille eventually thrusting her hips back along his fingers as he gradually loosened her entrance. She was gasping for breath by the time she felt something larger at her entrance. Time seemed to stop as she waited anticipatory of what would happen next. "I-I'm ready when you are, Mondo." She stammered, nervous about this "new" experience that she had desired so much. Satisfied with her agreement, Mondo grasped Lucille's hips as he slowly inserted himself into her. Lucille moaned out, unable to contain her voice as he stopped momentarily for her to adjust before continuing along her path. When he had inserted himself up to the hilt, Lucille's body containing every inch of him, she let go of the breath she had been holding. Time reverted as she tried to adjust to the foreign object inside her body, pressed against her insides in ways she never expected. Mondo's calloused hands still grasped her slim hips, hard enough to bruise, as if he were afraid she would disappear if he were to let go. Lucille had gazed upon his rippling muscles, and was certain that he had been holding back the full extent of his strength so as not to cause her harm. Her body felt like it had been encased in several blankets, a strong warmth flowing through her body as her mind grappled with the idea that she had now given her body to a man she was sure would not abuse it, unsure whether to feel overdosed on anxiety or pleasure.

"You okay, Lucy?" Mondo's concerned voice snapped Lucille back to reality, realizing that what she was experiencing at that very moment was far from a dream and miles away from a sudden flashback that she wanted to recall but just couldn't reach.

And she wasn't about to waste this.

"K-keep _going_." Her voice adopting her demanding prosecutorial tone, yet brimming with need and absolute want for more. Obliging, Mondo began to thrust into Lucille, establishing a rhythm early on that pleased them both. Every time he pulled back he pushed deeper and deeper into her tight warmth until he hit a spot that caused Lucille to moan loudly enough that everyone in the school would've woken up had it not been for the insulating layer of steam frothing through the air. He began to hit that spot inside of her every time, eliciting a moan from her with every thrust, coaxing more wanting, more needing out of her. Mondo leaned forward slightly, his chest connecting with her back, sending a shiver down her spine, as he reached around Lucille and cupped her breast in his hand. She squeaked with surprise at the new jolts of pleasure she was receiving. Awash in the heat of the moment, Lucille began to thrust her hips back along Mondo's member, strengthening the rhythm and allowing the two to become synchronized, separated by no more walls as their hearts beat as one.

"Aah, Mondo…this-this is too…" Lucille tried to talk in between gasps for air and moans as she tried to stay afloat in the tsunami of pleasure threatening to drown her in bliss. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Taka walking back in, clad only in his towel as he spotted the two fused teenagers and his eyes bulged slightly.

"T-Taka…Come to…Come to me…" Begging to increase her output of pleasure, Lucille reached her hand out to beckon Taka over, the biker halting his movement in order to allow the prosecutor to focus on what she was saying, her mind and voice no longer anchored by her obligation to her ultimate ability. He walked towards the two with trepidation as his eyes shifted from his kyoudai to Lucille, and then back again.

"I-I don't know if I…" He had begun to sweat, whether it be from the steamy nature of the bathhouse or from his own anticipation.

"J-just…do what…comes naturally…Taka." She murmured breathlessly, her eyes half closed as she desperately tried to shift her concentration from the heavy dose of pleasure Mondo was giving her, just by allowing his member to remain inside of her body, to the new wave she would possibly be receiving.

"Uhm…W-where do I…?" Taka's face was as red as a beet, but his question was valid. Lucille's eyes darted from Taka to the floor to the wall to her own naked body, to Mondo behind her, and back to herself again.

"Ah, r-right…" the prosecutor seemed to finally realize the problem, that Taka had no easy way of accessing her other entrance with Mondo's brawn securing her dainty frame to the wall. "M-Mondo, what do you think we shou-ah!" Lucille gasped in surprise as the man lifted her up by the thighs and turned her towards Taka, opening her legs wide for him to see her now-soaked crevice, all without removing his manhood from her back door. The prosecutor's face flushed as she looked up to see Taka staring her down, not with disdain, like she had originally expected, but a dilute lust that had yet to bubble over. Slowly, the hall monitor approached the bare girl, untying his towel and dropping it on the floor behind him. He reached out and grasped her knees and let his tip rest at her entrance. Lucille shivered with anticipation and pure want.

"Ar-are you sure? I don't want to-" Taka was silenced by the naked female placing a single finger to his lips, as though they were the only ones knowledgeable about a dirty little secret, save the security camera actively scanning the room.

"You won't hurt me. I know you won't." With her free hand, Lucille reached out and rested her palm on the prefect's cheek. "I _do_ want this. So…please…?"

Taka looked straight into those silver marbles of hers, fueled by a fire he had never known her eyes to possess. _She_ does _want this,_ Taka thought. Steeling his resolve, he pushed his tip into Lucy, with little resistance. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, moaning his name as he continued ever farther into her, until he had also reached the end of his length. Lucille seemed to be tired, breathing heavily while waiting for the boys to continue. Taka, wide-eyed, looked to Mondo on the opposite side of their lover. He smiled and nodded, wanting to give her everything she wanted when she wanted "sex". The prefect returned the expression, and both boys began to pull slowly out of the fragile prosecutor.

"Hu-uh? Huh?" Lucille noticed the withdrawing organelles, and felt an indescribable emptiness at having them pulled out so soon. Then, before either boy pulled out all the way, both blood brothers thrust back into her as hard as they could. Lucille arched her back and howled with pleasure, caught completely off guard by the extreme amount of pleasure coursing through her veins. With this, both teens drew closer to the girl joining them, Mondo beginning to pleasure her breasts as Taka's hands drifted to the small of her back, holding her up as the two found a rhythm that pleased the unit.

The ultimate prosecutor had never imagined feeling such a quake of ecstasy, allowing herself to be taken by the two apples of her eyes at the same time, their members pushing in and pulling out to the same beat. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, desperately trying to keep up with everything that was happening around her. She felt she heard words from both boys, first from Mondo, then Taka:

"Lucy…This…Great…Love…"

"Lucille, please…happen again? I l-ve…You're the first…"

Both of her lovers were very passionate with the words tumbling from each of their lips, it was all Lucille could do to keep up with what they were saying until Mondo finally spoke a little louder:

"Lucy, I think I'm gonna-"

"Lucille, I think I'm at the edge! Do you…?" Taka tried to ask in between Mondo's, Lucille's, and his own incoherent moans. Lucille looked to Taka and then back to Mondo, then wrapped her arms tighter around the neck of the teen in front of her. "Please…don't…Don't pull out…" She whispered breathlessly, unable to speak any louder as she had nearly reached her limit. Both men had seemed to hear her though, as they began thrusting faster and faster, finally thrusting in one last time as far as they could for one last feel of all that Lucille was, moaning out her name as they climaxed simultaneously, and then-

-the experience, it felt so familiar, so warm.

-I

-I know, but I don't understand.


End file.
